Exercise devices have been increasing in popularity. Various forms of exercise devices are known. Various forms of combining exercise devices are also known. Two popular exercise devices are trampolines and aerobic steps. Heretofore, however, these devices have not been combined into a single exercise unit. It would be desirable if such a unit could be provided to permit a user to selectively perform a trampoline exercise and/or an aerobic step exercise.